Orange
by Kai3d2y
Summary: "Solamente eramos tú y yo, nada más importaba. Pero nada es lo que aparenta, el felices para siempre no existe, eso es algo que lo he podido comprobar por mi misma" Y con más pensamientos en mente Rukia está dispuesta a hacer algo que nunca antes se le habría ocurrido. ¿Algo hará que esto cambie? Mal summary.
**Bueno que hago yo escribiendo esto después de un viaje agotador a la una de la mañana, no se. Simplemente tenía la mitad hecho y necesitaba subir algo a FF hace mucho que no subo nada. No se como ha salido esto, simplemente me puse a escuchar el segundo ending de Shigatsu wa Kimi no uso "Orange" por lo que le he puesto ese título (además de que no se me ocurre otra más) y así fue saliendo este extraño fic.**

 **Aviso: los personajes pueden estar algo Ooc.**

 **Disclaimer: Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aun sabiendo todas las complicaciones que teníamos nosotros íbamos a seguir adelante, no importaba cómo, cuándo o por qué, nada de eso nos importaba, simplemente queríamos seguir adelante, seguir con nuestras vidas aún con todos los problemas que se nos podían avecinar. Porque solamente éramos tú y yo.

Pero no todo es lo que aparenta.

El felices para siempre no existe ni mucho menos. Es algo que he aprendido a lo largo del tiempo.

Nunca vamos a seguir siendo los mismo siempre cambiamos. Aquel pensamiento infantil ha cambiado al igual que el que tengo ahora volverá a cambiar otra vez.

No es para menos.

Porque al fin y al cabo ¿Quiénes somos? ¿Para que existimos? ¿Realmente nuestra vida es importante realmente? ¿Es relevante?

Simplemente he llegado a vivir demasiadas cosas como para estar segura de que el mundo no se destruiría si no estoy yo ¿Quién me echaría de menos si yo no estuviera? Estoy tan segura de esto que ahora mismo me importa lo más mínimo lo que me pueda ocurrir.

Con estos pensamientos me aproximo hacía lo que estaba segura que sería mi fin. Todos de mi alrededor estarían mejor sin mí, la vida de nadie cambiaría si yo no estuviera. Si yo no hubiera existido.

Me miró en el espejo sin querer mirarme realmente. Mi simple reflejo me da vergüenza. Observo el pequeño armario y saco un bote de somníferos que me recetaron para lograr dormir. Abro el grifo llenando una botella de agua y fui a mi habitación. Me siento en mi cama dando un largo suspiro. Abro el bote y me dispongo a introducir la primera píldora en mi boca, pero un sonido me molesta. Miro a la mesa para comprobar que el móvil está en vibración y que al parecer alguien está llamándome. Cierro el bote y me acerco con curiosidad para ver quién puede ser.

-¿Sí?- pregunto con cierto temor al no reconocer el número.

-Rukia. ¡Caray chica cuanto tiempo! Creía que ya no me cogerías el móvil.- escucho la voz de un hombre.

-¿Quién eres?- pregunto dubitativa.

-¿No te acuerdas de mí? Soy Renji. Estuvimos juntos en el mismo orfanato hasta algunos años.

-¿Renji?- estoy incrédula de que el me estuviese llamando, hacía años que no nos vemos y además- ¿Cómo has conseguido mi número?

-Es una larga historia. Digamos que conozco a un amigo que conoce a otro… ¿Estas libre ahora? Me gustaría verte.

-Yo…- respondo tartamudeando.

-Vamos me gustaría devolverte una cosa y también quiero verte y saber que ha sido de ti. Han abierto una nueva cafetería ¿Qué te parece vernos allí?

-De acuerdo.

-Bien. Llegare en unos quince minutos.

Aprieto la mandíbula resignada y guardo el bote en su sitio sin saber porque he accedido a aquello. Ni siquiera me acuerdo de aquel chico, no me apetece lo más mínimo quedar con él. Sin embargo si hubiera dicho otra cosa tal vez podría haber levantado alguna sospecha de lo que estaba apunto de hacer.

Salgo de casa y voy hasta la cafetería en la que nos habíamos citado. Desde la puerta puedo ver a aquel chico que vagamente recuerdo. Consigo ver que se ha puesto más tatuajes de los que ya tenía y que su pelo ha crecido más. Está sentado con la mirada perdida y no me ve. Trago saliva pensando si aquello era bueno o no.

Entro y él enseguida me ve enseñando una gran sonrisa. Se levanta y se acerca hasta mi dándome un abrazó que hace que me sienta un poco incomoda. Me habla sobre los tiempos que pasamos en el orfanato e incluso ha conseguido que me ría. Hacía tanto tiempo que no lo hacía que me resulta incluso extraño.

-Renji ¿Qué era aquello que querías darme?

-Ah, esto…- comienza a rascarse la nuca y después busca algo en sus bolsillos- toma… tú te lo dejaste cuando te adoptaron.- me entrega una pulsera pequeña de hilo.

-¿La has estado guardando todo este tiempo?- le miro y el asiente apartando la mirada, supongo que avergonzado- creo que te la regale.

-Prestaste- me corrige- recuerdo que me la distes hasta que consiguiera que me fueran mejor las cosas.

Asiento recordando la mala época que estaba pasando él cuando apenas teníamos 12 años.

-Realmente no se que habría hecho sin ti.- me dice de repente mirándome a los ojos.- si no fuera por la manera con la que me apoyaste por aquel entonces habría acabado muy mal.

-Yo no hice nada.- le contesto agachando la cabeza.

-Por supuesto que sí. Tú estuviste a mi lado cuando más lo necesitaba.- no le contesto y con eso basta para que él se de cuenta- Rukia ¿ocurre algo?- aprieto la mandíbula- si es así, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea. ¿Quieres contarme que es lo que te ocurre?

-No. No quiero hablar de ello.

-Si quieres contármelo hazlo, puedo esperar.

No hablamos mucho más y salimos de la cafetería. Él me acompaña a casa hablando de cualquier cosa para distraerme.

-Tienes mi número- me dice cuando nos paramos en mi portal- cuando quieras quedamos otra vez.

Nos despedimos y entró a casa. Llamó para saber si hay alguien, pero nadie me contesta. Volvía a estar sola. Suspiro aliviada y me dirijo al baño. Realizó el mismo proceso de hace unas horas, pero está vez no me molesta ningún teléfono móvil, ningún sonido, ni nada.

Sin embargo las palabras que me dijo Renji resonaron en mi mente " _no se que habría hecho sin ti" "puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea"_. Me quedo pensando en si de verdad tal como había dicho, había conseguido que de alguna manera mi vida fuera importante para alguien, conseguir que la vida de alguien cambiara solo por estar ahí, que de verdad tenía a alguien en quien podría confiar. Aunque en el fondo todavía temo que vuelvan a hacerme daño.

Se puede llamar instinto o simplemente la necesidad de tener a alguien en quien confiar y poder hablar de tus problemas. Alguien en quien puedas apoyarte en los momentos difíciles, alguien que podía ser tu mejor amigo, no verle en años y que de repente vuelva a aparecer en tú vida.

Aferrándome a eso volví a guardar el bote en el armario del baño y cogí el teléfono móvil y simplemente escribí un mensaje.

" _¿Podemos volver a vernos mañana?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **Acepto tomatazos y lo que queráis, ya dije que no se como salió este fic fui cambiando el trama y la manera de escribir según iba improvisando.**

 **No se si a alguien le llegara a gustar pero aquí lo dejo para quien quiera leerlo.**


End file.
